This invention relates to a self-loading and unloading vehicle Particularly for farm and like uses, for loading and unloading articles such as round hay bales. Conveniently, the vehicle may be in the form of a trailer which can be towed by a tractor or the like, although the invention may also be embodied in a self-propelled vehicle.
Traditionally, hay bales in the field have been manually loaded onto, and unloaded from transport vehicles, an operation generally requiring a vehicle operator and at least one loader. A self-loading and unloading vehicle in accordance with the invention allows these operations to be carried out rapidly and effectively by a single person.